Homelessness is a significant problem in the United States and throughout the world. Individuals and families can be forced into homelessness by many factors. For example, individuals and their families can be forced into homelessness by various life circumstances including poverty, unemployment, domestic violence, addiction, mental health issues, poor credit, divorce, physical or mental disabilities, poor budgeting skills, foreclosure, and/or various legal issues. In many cases, it is not a lack of housing units that cause homelessness, but the lack of affordable housing available for rent. In other cases, various circumstances prevent individuals from being able to financially qualify to rent available rental units (e.g., due to bad credit).
In the United States, there are various government programs, laws, and regulations aimed at helping the homeless and reducing the homeless rate, including programs at the federal, state, and local levels. For example, some of these programs include the Federal Low Income Housing Tax Credit Program, Section 8 housing, and programs associated with the McKinney Act. Additionally, there are many charities and other social service agencies that aid the homelessness and reduce the homeless rate. Some of these organizations include churches, various shelters, and half-way houses for individuals released from correctional institutions.
Despite these programs, laws, regulations, and organizations, homelessness continues to be a significant problem. For example, according to the Current Status of Homelessness in Arizona and Efforts to Prevent and Alleviate Homelessness, 14th annual report, December 2005, prepared by Homeless Coordination Office Community Services Administration Department of Economic Security, it is estimated that, on any given day, there may be as many as 20,000 to 30,000 homeless people in the state of Arizona alone. Accordingly, other solutions are needed to address these issues.